Une balançoire
by Sinien
Summary: TOKIO HOTEL Twincest OS Après un concert, un parc offre bien des divertissements. PWP


**Titre****Une balançoire**

**Disclaimer****: Ils ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Rating**** : M / NC 17**

**Paring**** : Bill/Tom**

**Résumé****Après un concert, un parc offre bien des divertissements.**

**Note : Cette histoire est un slash avec de l'inceste, donc il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, si vous n'aimez pas, ben partez.**

* * *

**Os inspiré après une anecdote entre ma Loutre et son ami Tomas. C'est vraiment des cas ces deux là mais je les aime autant que ma famille. **

* * *

La lune blanche, pleine ... parfaite ... régnait en maître absolue sur le vaste ciel bleu nuit, faisant briller les étoiles de jalousie. Un léger vent glacé s'était levé et faisait frissonner les milliers de personnes qui sortaient d'une salle de concert dans un brouhaha éreintant. Toutes, avaient des étoiles dans les yeux et pouvaient rivaliser avec celles du ciel. Trop occupées à rêver et à se réchauffer, elles ne virent pas deux silhouettes s'éloigner discrètement du bâtiment.  
Alors nous allons délaisser nos frigorifiés et aller voir qui sont donc ces deux inconnus qui font tout pour ne pas être vus.  
**  
****- Tu n'as pas trop froid ?****  
****- Non, ça va ... **souffla l'autre en se frottant les mains.  
**- Tu es sûr ?** Insista le premier.

Celui qui semblait congeler se blottit dans les bras de l'autre, posant sa tête contre son épaule. En se tournant ainsi, il laissa apparaître son visage à la pleine lune qui faillit rougir devant la beauté du jeune homme. Il avait des traits fins, presque féminins. Ses yeux cernés de noirs faisaient ressortir à ce moment même tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour l'autre.

**- Ne t'en fais pas Tom. Tant que je suis avec toi, je vais bien.**

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du dit Tom qui l'embrassa sur le front. Il resserra légèrement son étreinte puis se recula pour mieux admirer celui qu'il appelait depuis toujours "petit frère". Ses dreads blonds virevoltèrent légèrement sous la brise, rendant la scène encore plus émouvante.

**- Aller viens Bill**, lui dit il en lui tendant une main.

Le brun l'attrapa et entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Tom. Les deux hommes continuèrent de marcher lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent un parc.  
**  
****- On devrait peut-être faire une pause ? Tu as l'air fatigué petit frère.**

Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête et le blond l'entraîna vers le petit portail. Ils le passèrent puis s'enfoncèrent dans ce qui s'averra être un grand parc de jeu pour enfants. Tom le guida vers des balançoires puis enleva son manteau et prit place sur l'un des sièges suspendu par des chaînes avant de tendre sa main vers son frère afin de l'attirer vers lui. Bill prit place sur les cuisses du guitariste et passa ses bras autour de son cou avant de nicher son visage dans son creux. Le blond passa alors son manteau sur ses épaules dénudées et l'enlaça tendrement.

**- C'est mieux comme ça ?** Demanda Tom.  
**- Oui. Merci**, murmura le brun.  
**- Tant mieux alors**, répliqua le dréadé en déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, le plus jeune en réclama un autre et le guitariste captura ses lèvres avides des siennes avant que leurs langues ne se rencontrent à la fois dans leurs bouches mais aussi à l'air libre.  
Le blond glissa ses doigts entre le haut de son amant et sa peau froide et délicate, et le jeune homme commença à soupirer de bien être entre deux baisers enflammés. Tom ne put s'empêcher de sourire et déplaça lentement ses mains du dos vers le ventre du chanteur qui frissonna quand les mains du guitariste touchèrent son bas ventre alors qu'il déboutonnait son jeans. Le plus vieux rompit leur dernier baiser pour s'emparer du cou du brun qui inclina légèrement la tête pour le lui offrir alors qu'il sentait son jeans s'ouvrir un peu plus sur son boxer déformé par son membre durci à cause du froid mais aussi par l'excitation du moment présent.  
Tom laissa ses doigts errer sur la bosse qui lui était offerte avant de chercher à pénétrer le sous-vêtement. Il glissa ensuite sa main droite à l'intérieur et extirpa l'érection naissante de son amant qu'il caressa doucement, effectuant de lent vas et vient sur le muscle tendu.  
Bill, dont la respiration était des plus difficiles, colla son front au sien et partagea avec lui le même air que leurs lèvres à quelques millimètres les unes des autres rejetaient sensuellement. Par moment l'un des deux frères capturaient les lèvres de son amant mais le baiser ne durait pas très longtemps car Tom aimait le regarder jouir sous sa main.  
Bill était si beau quand son visage était marqué par un plaisir qui montait graduellement. Non... il n'était pas simplement beau, il était magnifique et l'érotisme qui se dégageait de lui provoquait une tension presque incontrôlable dans le pantalon du blond qui réussi à rester maître de lui-même par un effort presque inhumain.

La masturbation était à son comble et les mouvements de main de Tom étaient des plus rapides ... au point que pour ne pas crier trop fort, Bill lui mordit le cou, lui faisant ainsi d'abondantes marques qui lui resteraient très longtemps. Quand le guitariste le sentit proche de sa fin, il ralentit ses vas et vient, ce qui fit soupirer de mécontentement l'androgyne. Mais le dréadé se fit pardonner par un langoureux baiser durant lequel il le souleva en passant ses mains sous ses cuisses. Le plus jeune s'accrocha autant qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas tomber et le guitariste le posa sur la balançoire à sa place avant de se mettre à genoux dans le sable.  
Le blond passa ses bras autour de la fine taille de son amant et le prit en bouche. Bill crispa ses mains sous le plaisir sur les chaînes retenant son siège et ferma les yeux, profitant ainsi de cette paire de lèvres qui caressaient tout son membre.  
Tom fit un premier va et vient des plus lents sur la hampe, collant ainsi sa langue contre la peau fine du muscle et après être revenu à l'extrémité, il joua un peu avec le gland avant de lécher l'érection sur toute sa longueur, provoquant ainsi d'immenses sensations au chanteur. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier son plaisir. Mais la torture n'était pas terminée et ce n'était que le début, il le savait.  
Tout en jouant de sa langue sur la verge tendue, Tom tira un peu plus sur le jeans jusqu'à ce qu'il dénude les superbes cuisses de Bill. Ce dernier n'avait bien évidement plus froid et il étouffait même sous la chaleur des émotions qui l'envahissaient à cause de cette langue qui le taquinait outrageusement mais aussi à cause des lèvres de Tom qui était désormais en train d'explorer ses bourses.  
Quelques fois, la bouche du guitariste se perdait plus bas, ce qui donnait un avant goût à Bill de ce qui allait suivre. Mais de toute façon il se doutait très bien qu'ils n'en étaient qu'aux préliminaires et que le blond avait bien l'intention de faire durer leur plaisir de manière sadique.  
Après avoir quelques peu exploré une intimité dans laquelle il avait bien l'intention de s'enfoncer un peu plus tard, Tom remonta vers la verge inassouvie et recommença à lécher sa friandise avec amour et lenteur, s'attardant toujours plus sur le gland qu'il suçait plus particulièrement par moment.  
Bill n'en pouvait déjà plus. C'était déjà bien trop pour lui et se retenir plus longtemps lui était impossible. Il peinait d'ailleurs à ne pas s'effondrer sous l'orgasme que lui faisait connaître son amant et il savait que ce n'était rien en comparaison du moment court mais tellement plaisant que serait l'éjaculation ; surtout après s'être si longtemps retenu. Le plus jeune avait donc enroulé ses poignets dans les chaînes qui retenaient la balançoire et il enfonçait ses baskets dans le sable. Le brun avait également posé son front contre un de ses bras levés et entremêlés dans les lianes d'acier. Sa respira se faisait de plus en plus erratique.

**- Tom, c'est ...****  
**  
La fin de sa phrase se mut dans un cri aigue. Ce dernier fut suivit par le déversement d'une substance amer dans la bouche du guitariste des Tokio Hotel qui l'avala avant de s'emparer des lèvres encore tremblantes de plaisir du chanteur.

-** C'était...**, commença Bill qui avait du mal à retrouver son souffle entre les baisers que lui donnait son amant. **C'était...****  
****- Ce n'est pas finit**, répliqua sadiquement le blond en l'embrassant tout en déboutonnant son propre pantalon.

Le brun ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à ce qui allait se passer et il se leva de lui-même tournant le dos à son amant et posant un genoux sur le balançoire alors que ses bras s'enroulaient aux chaînes et qu'il offrait son magnifique fessier au guitariste. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, ravie et se pencha pour humidifier de sa langue une nouvelle fois le contour de l'anneau de chaire du plus jeune qui soupira doucement à ces caresses plus qu'intimes.  
Le blond fit entrer un premier doigt, plus exactement son index droit avec lequel il effectua de petits cercles pour préparer l'entrée si étroite de Bill. Ce dernier se cambra un peu plus à mesure que le doigt s'enfonçait en lui puis il sentit l'index gauche de son amant le pénétrer. Les deux doigts préparèrent le terrain, élargissant de leur mieux l'entrée du jeune homme afin que l'érection plus que conséquente du guitariste y passe mieux. Juste après avoir retiré ses doigts, Tom pressa son désir tendu contre l'intimité de Bill qui resserra ses doigts sur les chaînes tout en gémissement doucement. Une fois qu'il fut en lui, Tom lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence avant de débuter des coups de butoirs de plus en plus violents et de plus en plus profond. Bill ne pu retenir ses cris de jouissances notamment à cause de la vigueur que son amant mettait dans ses vas et vient. Son genou glissa du siège de la balançoire en même temps que ses mains se meurtrissaient contre les chaînes. Tom s'en rendit compte et ralentit son rythme jusqu'à effectuer de petit mouvement tout en se collant au dos du brun.

**- Bébé, relâche tes mains, tu vas te faire mal**, dit le dréadé en passant l'un de ses bras autour de sa taille.  
**- Oui**, murmura le brun en lui obéissant docilement.

Sans se retirer, le guitariste le fit se mettre à quatre pattes sur le sable avant de reprendre son rythme soutenu que le chanteur accompagnait de gémissements durant lesquels il lui en demandait plus.  
Tom parut satisfait et ne se fit pas plus prier pour monter d'un cran ses coups de reins. Devant ce nouveau degré de plaisir, Bill enfonça ses doigts dans le sable avant de prendre dans ses bras le siège de la balançoire, s'y accrochant désespérément comme à une bouée de sauvetage afin de ne pas s'effondrer de plaisir sur le sol. Tom fit encore quelques mouvements puis se vida dans son corps dans un cri presque bestiale. Il se retira peu après et se rhabilla avant d'aider son amant qui était encore dans les brumes de l'orgasme. Bill se laissa lourdement asseoir sur le sol et Tom prit place sur ses cuisses pour lui donner un langoureux baiser.

**- J'image que tu n'as plus froid petit frère ? **Demanda le blond entre deux baisers.  
**- Non ça va, merci. ****  
**  
Ils s'échangèrent encore quelques baisers puis le guitariste se leva et prit dans ses bras son frère. Ce dernier se blottit contre le torse du blond, s'imprégnant de son odeur.

**- Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ?** Demanda le guitariste.  
**- Non ça va.****  
****- Le van doit nous attendre ... on devrait ...****  
****- Je suis bien ici**, le coupa Bill en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.  
**- Moi aussi.****  
****- Je veux pas rentrer**, marmonna le brun comme un petit enfant.  
**- Moi si.****  
****- Et pourquoi ?****  
****- Parce que j'ai envie d'un bon lit.****  
****- Oh ...** fit Bill avec une pointe de déception.  
**- Et puis je te connais trop bien. Si on reste encore ici, tu vas t'endormir et moi j'ai prévu que tu restes éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit.**

A ses dires, l'androgyne releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de son homologue.

**- Fallait le dire plus tôt ! **S'exclama-t-il.

Il descendit des bras de son amant et lui prit la main pour le tirer.

**- Bouge Tom, la nuit n'est pas éternelle !**

Le blond rigola en se laissant traîner par son petit frère qui ne paraissait pas si petit que ça dans ces moments.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**_Oulà on est en train d'être innondé !_**

**_Vite épongez, écopez matelots ou on va se noyer et couler !_**

**_C'était bien ? _**


End file.
